This invention pertains to devices adapted to provide comfort to persons required to use a constant supply of oxygen and more particularly to a device adapted to hold the oxygen tubes in a nasal cannula or the like away from the ears of the user.
Many victims of emphysema and similar lung maladies are being required to use pure oxygen on a nearly full time basis. This oxygen is normally carried from a tank through a nasal cannula to the user's nostrils. The cannula uses a tube having two branches dividing at about the chin of the user and then being draped over the ears and running to a pair of orifices directed into the user's nostrils. The orifices are held in the user's nostrils because of the position of the tubes draped over the ears. Unfortunately, for many users, the constant rubbing and pulling of the tubes on the ears causes considerable irritation and chafing.
In order to prevent such chafing, I have devised a simple, light weight and effective way of holding the tube free of the user's ears. The device has met with enthusiastic reception from users and from their doctors and nurses. The particular benefits are the light weight and simplicity of the device.